


A Secret

by Japanesepengi



Series: Gil's Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, biiiiiig ones, jp spoilers, like... really, poor Wodime...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanesepengi/pseuds/Japanesepengi
Summary: Something was wrong. Kirschtaria was hiding something. But what was he hiding? Marisbury wanted to know.---Entry No. 2 for my Bad Things Happen Bingo!The Prompt is: Hiding an InjuryMajor spoilers to Lostbelt 5.2 Atlantis...The characters are probably out of character and I probably got nothing in the lore correct... also I kinda inserted my own headcanon into this... eep!
Series: Gil's Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718413
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	A Secret

“Kirschtaria! please answer the door!” 

No answer again. Marisbury was worried now. He was sure his student was in his room. No one has seen the door open all day. Everyone had assumed that Krischtaria was sick but Marisbury had to check. 

“Kirschtaria, if you don’t let me in, I’m going to have to invade your privacy and I would rather not do that so can you please let me in?”

There was a shuffling noise but no one came to open the door. There was now a crowd of students watching. They were all whispering, thinking about some ideas on what could be going on.

"Please go back to your dorms. I doubt that Kirschtaria would appreciate you all standing here." Marisbury said. 

The students all stopped, stared at Marisbury and ran off, not wanting to get in trouble. Marisbury sighed. 

"Kirschtaria… I'm going to come inside if that is oka-" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard a loud _thump_ and some groaning from the other side of the door. 

Marisbury felt himself go cold and he yanked the door open by force and barged into the room. Kirschtaria was whimpering as he lay, curled up on the ground unable to move, and in pain. 

"H-he-llo… c-c-lose d-d-" 

"I will. Marisbury interrupted. "You don't need to talk. It'll be okay." He moved to close the door. "I'll help you up once I close the door." 

Kirschtaria nodded, well, tried to. He seemed to be paralyzed and could barely move any part of his body. Marisbury wanted to know what was going on. 

Marisbury peeked outside the door, sighing in relief that no one had seen anything before closing the door. He walked over to Kirschtaria and crouched down. 

"Okay. I'm going to check to make sure you have no injuries before putting you back on your bed." Marisbury said as he reached out to touch Kirschtaria's arm. Kirschtaria's eyes widened as he tried to move away from Marisbury. The attempt was obviously futile as he couldn't really move. Marisbury pulled his hand back. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "Would you prefer me just moving you back onto the bed?"

"P-ple-a...se" Kirschtaria whispered before groaning in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and started to hyperventilate. Marisbury was unsure about what to do so he pulled Kirschtaria closer to him and moved his body so he was laying flat on the floor instead of on his side. After what felt like an eternity, Kirschtaria's breathing evened out again. 

"Kirschtaria. Are you hurting anywhere?" Marisbury asked, hoping that his student would be able to answer him.

"Ch-est…chest a-and…" Kirschtaria paused, as he thought for a moment. "H-he-ad? Ev-e-thin-g… I- I th-in...k… no-t su...re…" He said quietly, struggling to speak.

"Do you think something damaged your magic circuits?" Marisbury asked worriedly. "Did you hurt yourself?" _Is your magic crest not working?_ Marisbury thought to himself. 

Kirschtaria stayed silent before attempting to speak which resulted in him coughing. Marisbury pushed his student up to a sitting position and supported him as he patted Kirschtaria's back. Eventually, the coughing stopped but Kirschtaria continued to wheeze, trying to regain his breath for a few more minutes before slumping forward, unconscious.

Marisbury carefully layed Kirschtaria back down and was trying to figure out the best way to carry his student to his bed when something caught the corner of his eye. Kirschtaria's shirt was slightly scrunched up and Marisbury could see skin. Or, he was supposed to. Whatever was underneath his shirt did not look like normal skin. 

Curious, and worried about Kirschtaria, Marisbury carefully lifted Kirschtaria's shirt up. What he found was that Kirschtaria's body seemed to have suffered some sort of irreparable damage. It looked like it was not new, it had been like that for at least a few years. 

Marisbury paced around the room, thinking to himself, _what would have caused such a large injury? Could they not heal it?_ Marisbury had no idea. _I will ask Kirschtaria later._ He decided and went back to the unconscious Kirschtaria and carefully picked him up. _If anyone saw me carrying my student like this, we would both get in really big trouble…_ Marisbury thought. But nonetheless, he started carrying him over to the bed. 

He tucked Kirschtaria into his bed and pulled up a random chair in the room. As he sat and watched, Marisbury became more and more concerned about his student. He really wanted to go ask for help. However, he did not want to invade Kirschtaria's privacy even more than he already had. So he sat and watched Kirschtaria sleep. Once in a while, Kirschtaria would whimper or groan, causing Marisbury to go and look him over before sitting back down in the chair.. Eventually, Marisbury had to leave to meet with some other member of the clock tower. So he left a note, asking Kirschtaria to see him once he felt well enough to leave his room.

…

The next day, Marisbury was packing up his stuff when Kirschtaria walked into the lecture hall. He seemed to still be in a bit of pain but he nonetheless smiled as he went to greet Marisbury. 

"I'm very sorry for the trouble I caused yesterday and I promise it won't happen again." Kirschtaria said. "I miscalculated it seems." 

Marisbury attempted to smile back. "It's okay. I'm just, really worried about… um… what happened yesterday. And I would like an explanation to why it happened." 

Kirschtaria frowned. "I'm sorry but, is it okay if we save that conversation for another day? I promise this won't happen again." He said in a low tone. Now Marisbury was even more worried.

"Are you sure? I just want to make sure you are okay… after all, I can't have my top student suddenly become unable to do their studies." _And hide something this severe from me…_

"I promise it won't happen again." Kirschtaria adamantly said. He seemed to be getting a bit protective of his personal health status. Marisbury tried to ask again. He needed to know what was going on with that wound.

"I want to make sure you aren't in any danger or anything. You can trust me." 

"I'm sorry but I only came here to ask what I missed yesterday. If you won't give me the assignments, I will take my leave now." Kirschtaria said coldly, before turning around and walking towards the door. Marisbury reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wait! Please at least tell me… what is going on with your s-" Kirschtaria immediately put his hand over Marisbury's mouth. "I'm sorry but I really don't want to deal with this right now." Krischtaria whispered. 

After a moment of silence, Kirschtaria left the room, leaving Marisbury even more worried than before and also slightly terrified. _What was going on with Kirschtaria?_

Nonetheless, Marisbury decided to acknowledge the wishes of his top student and leave this little event behind him. Maybe one day, he would truly figure out what was happening but it seemed that would not be now. 

…

Kirschtaria willed himself to walk faster as he ignored all the whispering students around him. He needed to get back to his room. There, he would be safe. No one to see what was really going on. No one to see that he was falling apart. 

He made it into his room and slammed the door shut before plopping ontop of his bed. He tried to calm down as he thought about what had happened. 

It was all a mistake. He had calculated a day too late. He was sure that he could last at least another day. But it seemed he had been wrong. _And now Marisbury knows._ Kirschtaria thought to himself. _How long do I have until it's too late?_

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was longer than I wanted it to be... but I did change which prompt was going to be used at least 2 times...
> 
> So ye. My headcanon is that Kirsch sometimes has days where he's just hurting all day and can't function and stuff. Oh and that he can usually tell when it's going to happen because he feels like crap a few days before (like how my vision gets blurry before my migranes happen) but sometimes it just happens without warning...
> 
> Also like, my only knowledge of the Clock Tower is from the 4th singularity, Apocrypha, FSN timeliness, and Lord El-Melloi case files so like.... o-o
> 
> And not sure when Kirsch's dad tried to kill him... idek....


End file.
